Harry Potter and the Musical
by Lyratearsx
Summary: I got bored and changed the lyrics of loads of songs. They belong to No doubt, Ashlee Simpson, Muse, Marilyn Munroe and Justin Timberlake. R and R please!
1. Just A Boy

Just A boy- Harry Potter enters Hogwarts

Just A boy- Harry Potter enters Hogwarts

Take this lighting scar off my head  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a boy, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a boy, all famous and brave  
So don't let me have any rights

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
The moment that I step inside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear

'Cause I'm just a boy I'd rather not be  
'Cause they all they let me do is fly,  
Late at night I'm just a boy,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
at my green eyes

I'm just a boy,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your murder victim

Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
I'm just a boy  
I'm just a boy at Hogwarts...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a boy, living in captivity  
your rule of thumb  
makes me worry some

I'm just a boy, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb  
I'm just a boy, my apologies  
My destiny is so burdensome  
I'm just a boy, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison

Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!!  
Oh...I've had it up to here!

Outta my head- Quirrell speaks to Voldemort


	2. Outta My Head

Quirrell:

**Quirrell:**

**What? Is that all you've got to say?  
What? What? You're rubbing me the wrong way  
See your lips moving  
But I don't catch a word you say  
Shut up your chatter  
I need for you to go away, uh huh**

CHORUS  
And all I hear is ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
I can't even hear me now  
All your noise is messing with my head  
You're in my head  
Get outta my head

Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
That's what I said

Voldemort:

**What you looking at me for huh?  
Show me respect or I will show you the door (Get out that door)  
Lately, I've got a problem with the way that you behave  
You're too much, and all your questions don't leave me no time for me, ha ha ha**

Quirrell:

**Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
That's what I said**

**Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
That's what I said**

Voldemort:

**All your opinions, keep them to yourself  
Just let me think so I can hear myself  
Quirrell:**

**Wouldn't it be nice if I could just go solo, take the day off?  
I'd be alright if you would leave me to it, back the merlin off.  
Voldemort:**

**Ay ya ya ya ya  
You're talking way too much  
You tell me one more time how I should live  
I swear I'll bite your head off  
I am who I am And I can't be no one else  
You got nothing left to say  
Keep your comments to yourself  
Awww!**

Quirrell:

**Outta my, outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head  
Get outta my head  
Outta my outta my head  
Want you outta my head  
Outta my, outta my head **


	3. Time Is Running Out

Basilisks are a guy's best friend- Voldemort re-opens the Chamber of Secrets

Basilisks are a guy's best friend- Voldemort re-opens the Chamber of Secrets

Dumbledore is glad to die for love.  
He delights in fighting duels.  
But I prefer someone who lives  
And gives murderous looks.

A kiss on the hand  
May be quite continental,  
But basilisks are a guys best friend.

A kiss may be grand  
But it won't kill the mudbloods  
At Hogwart's school,  
Or help you in the swimming pool.

Men grow cold  
As girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end.

But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These eyes don't loose their shape.  
Basilisks are a guy's best friend.

Death Eaters!  
Horcruxes!  
Black Magic!  
Lord Voldemort!  
Talk to me Harry Potter.  
Tell me all about it!

There may come a time  
When a guy needs a lawyer,  
But basilisks are a guy's best friend.

There may come a time  
When a half blooded baby  
Manages to kill you,  
But get those eyes and he will die

I'm your guy  
When mudbloods are high,  
But beware when they start to descend.

It's then that those louses  
Go back to their spouses.  
Basilisks are a guy's best friend.

I've heard of Death Eaters  
That are strictly murderous,  
But basilisks are a guy's best friend.

And I think basilisks  
that you must keep their eyes closed  
Are better bets  
If little pets get big baguettes.

Time rolls on,  
And youth is gone,  
And you can't straighten up when you bend.

But stiff back  
Or stiff knees,  
You stand straight at to basilisks!

Basilisks! Basilisks!  
I don't mean pythons!  
But Basilisks are a guy's best friend.


	4. Basilisks Are A Guy's Best Friend

Evil back- Voldemort is BACK

Evil back- Voldemort is BACK!

Voldemort

I'm bringin' evil back  
That Dumbledore, he don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up your wand

Bridge  
Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby their my slaves  
I'll Crucio them if they misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(take it to the chorus)

Chorus  
Come here boy, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, wands on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your evil on

I'm bringin' evil back  
Them order members don't know how to act  
Boy let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast

(Take it to the bridge)

Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby their my slaves  
I'll crucio them if they misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(take it to the chorus)

Come here boy, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your evil on

I'm bringin' evil back  
You stupid mudbloods watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact


	5. Evil Back

Evil back- Voldemort is BACK

Evil back- Voldemort is BACK!

Voldemort

I'm bringin' evil back  
That Dumbledore, he don't know how to act  
I think it's special... what's behind your back  
So turn around and I'll pick up your wand

Bridge  
Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby their my slaves  
I'll Crucio them if they misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way  
(take it to the chorus)

Chorus  
Come here boy, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, wands on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your evil on

I'm bringin' evil back  
Them order members don't know how to act  
Boy let me make up for all the things you lack  
Because you're burning up I got to get it fast

(Take it to the bridge)

Dirty Babe  
You see these shackles baby their my slaves  
I'll crucio them if they misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

(take it to the chorus)

Come here boy, go head be gone with it  
Come to the back, go head be gone with it  
VIP, drinks on me  
Lemme see what you're twerking with  
Look at those hips  
Make me smile  
Go 'head child and get your evil on

I'm bringin' evil back  
You stupid mudbloods watch how I attack  
If that's your girl, baby watch your back  
Cuz you're burning up for me and that's a fact


End file.
